


【橘农】少将X人鱼（R）

by lj914274558



Category: G/JN-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj914274558/pseuds/lj914274558





	【橘农】少将X人鱼（R）

“林少将！”门口守卫的士兵抬手对着驶过来的车敬了一个礼，车窗慢慢摇下，一个面容冷峻的年轻人微微点头。

驱车来到全市有名的糕点店包了两份糕点，林彦俊提着盒子带上墨镜上了车，一脚油门下去，车子飞快的朝着家的方向行进，家里还有人在等他。

“咔。”

转动门把打开门，把手里的蛋糕交给家庭机器人，林彦俊换了鞋朝着泳池走去，这个时间家里的宝贝应该还在泡水。

果不其然，在林彦俊刚踏入泳池的房间，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋一下从水里冒出来，湿发紧贴着柔嫩的脸庞，脸上的笑容和灿若星辰，林彦俊忍不住跟着弯起嘴角。

“阿俊你回来了！”

陈立农迫不及待的从水里滑了过来，水蓝色的鱼尾在空中划出一道美丽的水线，复又拍打在水面发出清脆的撞击声。

没错，陈立农是一只人鱼，更准确的说，是由联邦少将林彦俊认养的人鱼伴侣。

林彦俊褪去外套，军装外套为了安全采用了特殊材质，过于坚硬的材质怕是会让自家的小人鱼不舒服，待只剩一件相对柔软的衬衫，林彦俊才一把抱起水中的陈立农，朝着房间走去。

“今天有乖乖听话吗？”

“有，我有乖乖的看书，吃饭，草莓牛奶也只喝了一瓶。”

被抱起的陈立农自然而然地伸出藕节般白嫩的手臂抱住林彦俊的脖子，离水的鱼尾一寸一寸的消散变成一双散着珍珠般的光泽的腿，雪白的双脚隐约可见青色的血管，连脚趾都透着花瓣儿一样的粉嫩。

林彦俊走进卧室，把怀里人轻轻的放到大床之上，面面相对，陈立农黑曜石般的瞳仁清晰倒映出林彦俊如同对待珍宝一样的小心以及眼底的爱意。

“彦俊哥哥亲亲。”小人鱼嘟嘟嘴。

这个称呼让林彦俊恍惚回到两年前，那时他与帝国军团交战，大胜回来却被通知必须要去人鱼保护中心认养一只人鱼。

那时林彦俊是十分不满的，他正是建功立业的年纪，恨不得一天二十四小时都待在军团，他宁可再跟帝国最强军团打一架，也不想去人鱼保护中心领养一个娇滴滴的虚弱人鱼回来供着。

然而这不只是通知也是命令，领养人鱼也是他的战胜奖赏之一，他不能拒绝。

浑身冒着黑气的来到人鱼保护中心，林彦俊把前来给他做指引的人员都吓了一跳，更不用说人鱼们了，一路走过来愣是没有一只人鱼敢靠近这个冷到极点的冷面少将。甚至还有被林彦俊一眼吓哭的。

然而就在指引人员忙着安慰那个被吓哭的人鱼之时，林彦俊黑着脸一转头，看到了趴在泳池另一边好奇的盯着他看的陈立农。

那时的陈立农年纪也不大，小小的一张脸上嵌着一双大眼，柔顺的黑发被水浸湿后服帖粘在脸上，奶白色的胸膛上樱色两点在水下若隐若现，水蓝色的鱼尾甩动间带起一片水色银链。

林彦俊不知怎么就被勾起兴趣，迈着步子走过去，冷硬的军靴在地上啪嗒作响。

“你不怕我？”林彦俊靠近后饶有兴趣地询问少年。

“为什么要怕？”懵懂的少年歪着头不解道。这个回答让林彦俊兴味更重。这边高仰着头的少年还在抱怨。

“你低一点啦！我脖子好酸哦。”

林彦俊不知出于什么心理竟然真的听话的蹲下身，这下与少年的距离相差无几。

“这才对嘛。”得到满意结果的少年弯着露出一个堪比暖阳的笑容，一下子就照进林彦俊的心里。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫陈立农，你可以叫我农农。你呢？”

小人鱼把好奇两个字完全写在脸上，偏偏就是这幅不谙世事的样子更加打动人心。林彦俊神色认真的一字一句回答出自己的名字。

“林彦俊。”

“彦俊哥哥！”人鱼的声音无疑美到极点，清亮柔软的嗓音如同水滴散落在玉盘之上，也打在林彦俊尘封了二十几年的心上。就这样，林彦俊把陈立农认养回家，两年来，两个人的感情也愈加浓烈。虽然年龄有所增长，但是在林彦俊的呵护下，陈立农纯稚的性格还是一如往前，却正是林彦俊最喜欢的模样。

 

“彦俊哥哥！”

被小人鱼不满的声音一下拉回了现实，看着身下皱起小脸的陈立农。林彦俊勾起嘴角低头在自家小娇娇人鱼殷红的唇上落下一吻，本是浅尝辄止，奈何孕期的宝宝粘人程度成倍增加。粉嫩的舌头插空就不听话的溜进林彦俊的唇舌之间，吞吐之间，呼吸变得急促，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角流下打湿了陈立农玉一般的锁骨。

空气的温度不断攀升，陈立农的身上也因为欲望上升覆上浅浅的粉，小人鱼腰际隐约闪烁着钻石星辰般的淡蓝色鳞片，鳞片如水雾般剔透，边缘似有水色。出现鳞片这类返祖现象意味着人鱼到了最佳的孕期。这个阶段的人鱼欲望会达到顶点，身体也会自动调节到最适合受孕的状态。

知道陈立农已经情动，林彦俊在小人鱼闪着鳞光的眼尾轻吻了一下，然后顺着陈立农天鹅似的颈子向下啄吻，留下一串暧昧的水渍以及红色的吻痕，孕期意味著不只是生育器官，哺乳器官也调整到最佳状态，白皙胸膛上，比以往更加敏感的两点微微隆起无疑受到了更多的照顾，“唔…”小人鱼轻声呻吟，林彦俊含住其中一点，啧啧地吮吸，慢慢啃噬轻咬直至完全挺立才舍得放开。

一只手绕到身后顺着陈立农线条漂亮的脊骨摸到那一片如薄纱一样的水色鳞片，略作停留便继续向下顺着臀缝探进粉嫩的穴口之中。

“唔嗯…哈…”

随着林彦俊的一根手指探入，陈立农发出一声如同小兽般的呜咽声，大眼中漫上水色，眼梢染上桃粉色，巴掌大的小脸也覆上细密的潮红。

林彦俊的手指还在那处紧致的地方摸索，探入的过程并不艰难，谄媚的肠壁早就迫不及待的泌出水来，林彦俊的一根手指刚进去就被紧紧的绞住，抽插之间泛出渍渍的水声。

“唔…彦俊哥哥…”小人鱼低声呻吟喘息，夹在林彦俊劲腰上的双腿难耐的扭动。

“宝宝别着急，不扩张好会伤了你的。”林彦俊轻声安抚着陈立农，慢慢探进第二根手指，双指并拢按压着紧致软嫩的内壁，直到探进三根手指碰到某一点，林彦俊感觉到紧紧包裹自己的软嫩肠壁紧缩了一下，陈立农的喘息也倏然急促起来。

“呜呜…彦俊哥哥…我好难受…”清亮柔软的声音不可抑制的染上难耐的哭音，平常断然舍不得他掉一点眼泪的林彦俊，此刻听着这个娇软的声音却只想狠狠欺负下去。

抽出三根手指带出的粘液拉出细细的银丝，染上水润的光泽的穴口饥渴的微微开合。林彦俊褪下军裤，脱离束缚的那处迫不及待地跳了出来。在陈立农的腰下垫了个枕头，微微抬高小人鱼细瘦柔韧的腰。

“宝宝放轻松，我要进去了。”话说着，紫胀粗大的性器顺着湿滑的穴口一寸一寸的挺进紧致软嫩的后穴之中，噬骨销魂的快感如潮水般袭来。

“啊…唔唔…嗯…”陈立农呻吟声也因着这个动作倏然拔高。

全部挺进之时，陈立农有一瞬失神，他觉得自己似乎被贯穿了，小腹甚至微微鼓起，激烈的快感带着细密的疼痛层层堆积，生理泪水混着汗水像断了线的珠子一样从额角滚落。

“宝宝怎么样？难受吗？”林彦俊俯身舔舐着陈立农染上水雾的眼睛，强忍着想要动作的欲望，哑着嗓子喘息着询问。

然而情欲占据上风的小人鱼似乎比他更着急，“彦俊哥哥…快…快动…我好难受…”被欲望操控的陈立农理智所剩无几，满心都是想要被填满的念头，细软的腰肢扭动，腰间蓝色鳞片似水雾一样流动起来。陈立农话音刚落，林彦俊剧烈的抽插随之而来。

“嗯…唔…”甜腻的呻吟伴随着粗重的喘息一声接着一声。

本来紧紧夹着林彦俊的细嫩大腿被大开大合的动作刺激的无力的搭在林彦俊的臂弯，脚背与小腿绷出一条好看的弧度，珍珠般的脚趾此刻也因过多的快感而紧缩。

伴随着大力的顶撞抽动，林彦俊精悍的腰腹流下一串串汗水，滚烫的汗珠滴落在陈立农的腰间，几乎要把陈立农的皮肤融化，身前的玉茎也冒出一股一股的液体，顺着柱身流淌下来，给下腹的耻毛带上几点晶莹。

动作之间，林彦俊抬手摸了一把两个人结合处，紧紧贴合的湿滑触感十分美妙，尾骨附近的细嫩鳞片在抽动摩擦之间被带动，微微的麻痒更加刺激了陈立农的情欲。

林彦俊每一下都重重地顶到最深处，柔嫩的臀瓣在反复的拍打之下泛红发痛，紧致火热的肠壁在肉棒的摩擦下变得酥酥麻麻的。陈立农的玉茎不住的滴落粘液，几十下之后，林彦俊感觉到包裹自己软嫩肠壁一阵阵紧缩，他知道陈立农怕是要高潮了。狠劲的抽插了几下，陈立农被刺激的射了出来，浊液喷洒在林彦俊的腹肌之上。

“宝宝都不等等哥哥，真是个不听话孩子。”

“呜…”陈立农已经无力反驳，张口溢出的只有呻吟声，朦胧的泪眼可怜兮兮的看向林彦俊，企图祈求一丝安慰，然而这幅脆弱无助的样子在床上只能达到一个效果。

“不听话的孩子要受到惩罚啊。”

林彦俊沙哑低沉的声音在陈立农耳畔响起，精巧的耳垂也被含住轻咬。抬手把粘稠的液体均匀的涂抹在陈立农的柱身之上，因带着茧子而有些粗糙的大手顺着柱身慢慢撸动，很快，陈立农的欲望就在绵绵刺激之下再次抬头。

待陈立农射到第三次，林彦俊才在穴道的剧烈蠕动收缩之下释放出来，滚烫的液体一股股的喷射在肠道最深处，流淌进陈立农体内的孕囊之中。

一切都结束之后，林彦俊抱着小人鱼去清理，陈立农已经困倦的睡了过去。林彦俊的手指探向陈立农身后，粉嫩穴口鲜花般淫靡的黏膜因充血可怜兮兮的肿胀着。仔细清理过后，林彦俊把小人鱼抱回房间，刚躺下陈立农就仿佛有感应一般的朝着林彦俊靠过来，伸手把小人鱼搂紧臂膀，在额头轻柔的落下一吻。

“晚安我的宝贝。”


End file.
